MuraAka Sex Education
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Ketika Akashi kepikiran soal kata-kata Kise, dan menuntunnya untuk memancing pacar titannya. / maaf tidak bisa membuat summary Nanodayo / MuraAka / Warning, SMUT / One-Shot only


**Pairing: MuraAka**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

MuraAka Sex Education

"Aka-chin..."

Terdengar suara malas yang sangat khas pada telinga red head yang berstatuskan kapten basket SMP Teiko. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik, yang mengakibatkan wajahnya tertabrak dada sang terdakwa.

"Waaa... Maaf Aka-chin..." Pria besar itu sedikit membungkuk untuk mengelus wajah kekasih mungilnya. Akashi hanya tertawa kecil. Pria ini memang lucu sekali walaupun tubuhnya nyaris 3 kali lipat lebih besar darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Atsushi. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Eeeto... Aku hanya ingin memanggil Aka-chin..." Jelasnya masih dengan nada (+ tampang) malas.

"Ah, kupikir ada apa. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu." Sebelum membalikan badannya lagi, Akashi menarik /paksa/ kerah seragam Murasakibara untuk menaruh sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibirnya.

"Sampai ketemu nanti saat latihan, Atsushi."

"HUWA KUROKOCCHI!"

Baru juga Akashi melangkah masuk ruang loker klub basket, dia sudah mendengar teriakan rintihan dari tak lain dan tak bukan, Kise Ryouta. Dia terlihat sedang menempel-nempel pada Kuroko yang terlihat sangat ingin menyungkirkan hama pengganggu itu.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Kise-kun." Pinta Kuroko sopan yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Kise. Malahan makin menempel.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, ada masalah apa ini?" Tanya Akashi /agak kepo/.

"Akashicchiiiii!" Berganti Dari Kuroko, sekarang Kise langsung menerjang Akashi, yang berujung Kise tertabrak tembok. Tentu saja Akashi menghindar dengan mudahnya.

"Hidoi ssu..." Kise hanya bisa mengusap-usap wajahnya baru saja mencium tembok.

"Hentikan basa basinya Ryouta. Katakan saja apa yang sedang di pikiranmu."

"Eeeto ssu...sebenarnya..." Dan Kise pun menceritakan masalahnya, yang membuat Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama /nyaris/ melotot.

"Aominecchi sangat besar ssu... Bokongku sekarang sakit sekali ssu..." Ucap Kise sambil mengelus-elus asset berharganya itu. "Karena itu... Aku mau ijin tidak latihan dulu ssu..."

"...baiklah." Akashi mengangguk. "Tapi dengan syarat besok kau latihan 2 Kali lipat sebagai pengganti hari ini. Tidak ada tapi."

Kise shock di tempat. Entah harus senang karena diijinkan atau sedih karena besok harua latihan double. Dalam hatinya dia merutuk milik Aomine yang besar yang padahal tidak salah apa-apa.

"Hmmm..." Akashi terlihat sedang berpikir. Ternyata setelah mendengar masalah Kise, dia jadi agak kepikiran. Apakah seks itu benar-benar menyakitkan? Kise saja sudah mengeluh mengenai milik Aomine, apa kabarnya dia yang bisa dibilang /ahem/ kecil /ahem/ Dan memiliki Murasakibara Atsushi, yang merupakan pria terbesar di antara mereka berenam sebagai kekasihnya? Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan melakukan itu kan?

Sepertinya hal ini akan mengganggu kapten Teiko untuk sementara waktu.

"Aka-chin... Kita mau kemana?"

Di jalan di sore hari, terlihat pemuda jangkung-coret-raksasa sedang mengekor pemuda yang /jauh lebih/ pendek darinya. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko buku yang cukup besar.

"Tunggu disini, Atsushi." Dan dia memberikan sebuah coklat berukuran besar untuk Murasakibara.

Akashi bergegas masuk dan langsung berjalan ke bagian buku-buku biologi? Apa yang kira-kira akan dia beli disana?

"Tak kusangka benar-benar ada." Akashi cukup terkejut juga kala buku yang dicarinya terbyata sangat mudah dicari. Bahkan ada lebih Dari satu jenis Dan judul. Langsung saja dia mengambil yang paling lengkap dan membayarnya di kasir.

"Ah, maaf menunggu lama." Murasakibara terlihat masih anteng dengan cokelatnya saat Akashi keluar. "Apa kau menyukai cokelatnya, Atsushi?"

"Iya." murasakibara mengangguk pelan dan kembali menggigit potongan terakhir cokelatnya. "Aka-chin beli apaaa?"

"Ini? Kau akan tahu nanti." Akashi masih belum ingin menjawab dengan detil apa yang berada di dalam amplop cokelat itu. "Setelah ini kita ke mini market terdekat. Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu."

"Heeeeee..." Tentu saja Murasakibara tidak mengira Akashi akan berkata seperti itu. Akashi kan bisa dibilang anak rumahan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Akashi menginap di rumah 'teman' "serius? Memangnya dibolehin sama ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja diizinkan dengan beberapa alasan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Atsushi."

"Oh...yaudah." Jawabnya santai dan karena merasa tidak perlu tahu lebih lanjut. "Jaaa... Ayo kita pulang, Aka-chin."

Akashi mengangguk dan langsung meraih tangan besar Murasakibara untuk digenggamnya. Ah, tangannya lebih hangat daripada tangan Akashi yang dingin. Pria besar itu menyadari bertapa dinginnya tangan sang kekasih dan menggenggamnya erat dengan harapan akan cepat menghangat. Eh, apa Akashi kedinginan? Pikir Murasakibara.

GREP

entah dengan gerakan yang cepat, Akashi sudah nyempil di dalam sweater Murasakibara. Well, lebih tepatnya tenggelam daripada nyempil. Akashi hanya bisa berkedip until mencerna lebih lanjut apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aka-chin pasti kedinginan nee..." Ucapnya polos. "Jadi kuhangatkan saja begini..."

"...pffft." Mendengar statement polos dari sang kekasih, Akashi hanya bisa tertawa. Memang, hanya badan saja besar, tapi tingkah lakunya seperti anak kecil.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

Sesuai dengan permintaan Akashi tadi, sekarang mereka sudah masuk minimarket. Terlihat jelas Murasakibara yang tersangkut di bagian cemilan dan Akashi sendiri sudah memegang sebuah kotak kecil mencurigakan. Dia membulak balik kotak itu dan sesekali melihat Murasakibara, lalu melihat ke kotak lagi dan diulang lagi.

"Eeeeh Aka-chin mau beli apa?" Tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dia melihat kotak-kotak kecil beraneka rasa dan tertarik!

"Waaah... Permen baru..." Dengan seenaknya diambil semua rasa dan digabungkan dengan cemilan belanjaannya.

"Atsushi itu..." Bahkan sebelum Akashi selesai bicara dia sudah membayar semuanya di kasir. Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Yah, ini akan sangat membantunya juga sih...

"Eeeeeh..." Keluh Murasakibara saat melihat secarik Surat yang tertinggal di atas meja makan.

 _'Atsushi, malam ini kami tidak pulang. Jaga rumah dan jangan menghabiskan seluruh isi kulkas dan lemari.'_

"Wah, suatu kebetulan sekali keluargamu pergi disaat aku menginap..." Akashi tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ada yang dia rencanakan dalam otaknya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandi dan sepotong pakaian?"

"Umm." Dia hanya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju. Walaupun dia mengambil kaus ukuran terkecilnya pun tetap saja Akashi pasti akan tenggelam. "Eh..."

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau dia belum memberikan Akashi handuk. Yah sudah sekalian saja dibawakan juga bajunya agar tidak repot.

CKLEK

"Atsushi, kau lupa memberikan handuk."

Murasakibara langsung melempar semua yang ada di tangan. Akashi, dengan tubuh basah kuyup yang menandakan kalau dia sudah selesai mandi, datang tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Hebatnya, Akashi tidak merasa malu atau apapun.

'Aka-chin putih ya... '

"W-waaaa Aka-chinnnn" cepat-cepat Murasakibara menampar diri sendiri karena pikirannya melayang jauh dan menutupi tubuh kekasihnya dengan handuk. "Aka-chin seharusnya menunggu di kamar mandi..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Atsushi. Aku kan pacarmu." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang biasa dia gunakan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya neeee..." Apakah Akashi juga seperti ini di rumahnya, berkeliaran Tampa pakaian kalau lupa bawa handuk? "Itu bajumu di kasur. Aku akan melihat makanan apa yang mereka tinggalkan untuk makan malam-"

"Atsushi, pakaikan bajuku." Sebelum Murasakibara melangkah keluar, Akashi sudah menarik lengan bajunya. Sang pemilik baju hanya bisa terdiam sambil berusaha mencerna kata-kata barusan.

"Eeeehhhh?" Tanyanya tidak jelas.

"Oh, dan kita tidak perlu makanan lagi. Ingat kan bertapa banyaknya kau membeli cemilan dan permen?"

"Uhh... Benar juga Sih..." Murasakibara menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap bungkusan besar berisi cemilannya. Kotak permen yang berwarna warni itu sangat menggodanya. Akashi hanya terseyum, senyum yang sekarang cukup mencurigakan. Akashi berjinjit untuk menepuk pipi Murasakibara.

"Atsushi to earth. Pakaikan bajuku." Perintah Akashi. Murasakibara menghela nafas berat. Ini cukup batin untuknya. Berusaha untuk tabah, Murasakibara mengambil kaus yang sudah disiapkan di kasur dan memakaikannya pada Akashi. Ah, benar kan kebesaran? Kausnya saja sudah cukup menutupi sampai ke pahanya. Tangan besarnya bergesekan dengan kulit putih Akashi. Halus seperti marshmallow ya. Pahanya juga...

"..." U-oh, sesuatu di antara kakinya terbangun. Untung celananya agak longgar jadinya tidak terlalu terlihat. Belum lagi fakta lain kalau Akashi belum memakai underwear dan Murasakibara sudah melihat dengan sangat teramat jelas milik kekasihnya yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya. Semakin keras lah dia...

"A-aka-chin bawa underwear?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Akashi. Wajahnya masih melihat ke arah lantai.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat. "Dan tidak mungkin kan memakai milikmu. Pasti kedodoran."

"..." Murasakibara stuck. Memang ada yg disembunyikan oleh Akashi. Akashi kan pintar, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu soal ini.

"Daripada itu, Atsushi..." Akashi dengan sengaja mendorong Murasakibara ke kasur dan duduk di atas perutnya. Tangannya meraba jendolan yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "Aku tahu kalau kau keras disini."

Wajah Murasakibara mau tidak mau bersemu merah. Malu karena ketahuan. "Ini salah Aka-chin yang membuatku seperti ini neeee..."

"Aku? Apa salahku?" Tanyanya seakan-akan dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Akashi menempelkan dadanya pada dada Murasakibara. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Atsushi?"

Jujur saja, bagi Murasakibara, orang yang berada di atasnya ini terlihat sangat menggoda seperti permen. Padahal biasanya Akashi tidak terlihat seperti ini. Mereka belum pernah melakukan seks dan Murasakibara purely innocent virgin, atau stupid virgin.

"..." Murasakibara sudah cemberut saja karena dia jatuh pada perangkap Akashi. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh kalah! Tangannya langsung bergerak untuk meraba paha Akashi. "Tanggung jawab neeeee..." Protesnya.

"Jadi Kau mau aku melakukan apa, hmm?" Jari kurusnya berputar di sekitar wajah Murasakibara. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik? "Baiklah, baiklah."

Akashi mendudukan dirinya sebelum bangun untuk merangkak ke bawah menuju jendolan yang berada di antara kaki Murasakibara. Sejujurnya Akashi sedikit was was dengan apa yang akan dihadapinya dibalik celana training ini. Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung menarik celana itu.

SPRUNG

"..." Akashi terdiam melihat benda raksasa di depan wajahnya. Apa mulutnya bisa memuat senjata pembunuh ini?

GULP

Pertama dia mencoba untuk menaruh kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bagian 'batang'

Berganti dengan jilatan ke atas, ke bawah dan seterusnya. Berhubung tadi hanya baca bukunya sekilas, dia tidak membaca detail bagian ini.

"..a-aka-chin..." Nafas Murasakibara terdengar berat pada setiap sentuhan yang diberikan. Melihat reaksi ini, Akashi berpikir bahwa yang dia lakukan tidak salah. Diteruskannya kegiatan sebelumnya sampai mulutnya siap untuk 'melahap' benda itu.

HAP

ah, ternyata Akashi hanya bisa memasukan bagian 'kepala' saja. Agak Susah untuk menyesuaikan dalam waktu cepat. Dihisapnya benda itu seperti menghisap lollipop. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk meraba bagian pinggirnya. Tangan bergerak pada bagian yang tidak masuk mulutnya.

"A-aaah..." Mau tidak mau Murasakibara bernafas sangat berat. Akashi benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dirasa sebentar lagi akan keluar, Murasakibara langsung memegang pundak Akashi.

"Aka-chin sebentar lagi..."

Akashi tidak mendengar Dan terus melakukan kegiatannya malahan semakin cepat. Murasakibara sudah tidak tahan akhirnya menumpahkan semua cairannya dalam mulut Akashi, yang dengan senang hati Akashi terima dan menelannya bagai air putih.

"Kau keluar banyak, Atsushi." Akashi tertawa kecil. "Dan masih berdiri tegak. Tidak sia-sia kau latihan."

"Aka-chinnn..." Murasakibara langsung menerjang bibir Akashi dengan bibir miliknya. Dikarenakan dia tidak terlalu tahu, maka dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Akashi, menjilat sisa sperma yang berada pada bibir itu. Dengan sengaja Akashi membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah sang kekasih menerobos masuk. Lidahnya pun dia gesekan pada lidah Murasakibara yang menandakan bahwa dialah yang mendominasi ciuman ini. Murasakibara memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Akashi sebelum mereka benar-benar berhenti.

"Itulah yang disebut adult kiss." Jelas Akashi dan mengelus rambut Murasakibara seakan-akan dialah yang tertua disini. "Apa itu enak?"

"Hmmm..." jawabnya malas dan memberikan kecupan ringan lagi pada bibir Akashi. "Tapi belum puas neee.. ." melihat miliknya yang masih siap beberapa ronde.

"Wakatta wakatta. Aku sudah tahu itu Dari awal." Akashi tertawa kecil dan beranjak dari kasur menuju kantung plastik berisi cemilan milik Murasakibara. Ingat permen yang dibeli banyak olehnya? Ya, itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kondom.

Akashi mengeluarkan semua kondom yang ada di plastik Dan mendapat sekitar 10 pack beraneka rasa dan warna.

"Aka-chin... Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan permenku..."

"Stupid atsushi." Akashi tertawa kecil sembari mengambil satu yang rasa strawberry. "Ini bukan permen, Atsushi. Ini sesuatu untuk membungkus 'itu'mu."

"Heeeee..." Murasakibara langsung menunduk karena malu. Sudah dikira permen, dia membeli banyak pula. Tapi mungkin itu akan berguna.

"Baiklah." Akashi mengeluarkan sebungkus dan membukanya. samar-samar aroma strawberry dapat tercium. Setelah dilihat lebih jelas, ternyata ukurannya tidak sebesar Yang dia kira. Tapi kalau membaca petunjuk Katanya dapat melar. Dengan dahi berkerut, Akashi memasangkan kondom pada milik Murasakibara.

JEBRET

kondomnya robek di tengah pemasangan. Sepertinya ukurannya terlalu kecil.

"Heeee... Kok robek?" Tanya Murasakibara polos sementara Akashi masih terdiam. Dia membaca kembali kotaknya dan ternyata, itu ukuran L. Tapi, L saja robek, jadi dia minimal memakai ukuran XL?

"Berikan waktu sebentar, Atsushi." Akashi kembali berjalan ke kantong plastik Dan mulai memilah-milah isinya untuk melihat apakah ukuran yang diperlukan ada. Sementara itu Murasakibara hanya terdiam. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat buku yang tadi dibeli Akashi. Penasaran, dia mengambil buku itu dan membacanya.

"..."

Akashi yang masih memilah-milah tidak Sadar kalau Murasakibara sudah berdiri dan melangkah mendekat. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk jadinya dia sangat tidak Sadar sampai tubuhnya tiba-tiba sudah terangkat dan terjatuh di kasur.

"Aka-chin sudah lupakaaaannn..." Ucapnya dan membalik tubuh Akashi agar dia terbaring pada perutnya. Dengan sengaja Murasakibara mengangkat pinggang Akashi dan membuka kedua kakinya.

"!" Pria berambut merah itu kaget kala merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat memasuki daerah privatnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa begini? Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?!

Murasakibara mengeluarkan lidahnya Dan menjilat jarinya sendiri untuk dijadikan pelumas. "Aku membaca bukumu Aka-chin."

"Jadi kau melihatnya, Atsushi?" Senyum seringai. "Memangnya siapa bilang kau boleh membacanya, Atsushi?"

"Karena Aka-chin meninggalkannya di meja..." Menjilat bibirnya sebelum memasukan 2 jari langsung ke dalam Akashi. Akashi terkejut dan langsung menjatuhkan setengah tubuhnya ke kasur. 2 jari saja sudah cukup membuat kaget.

"Aka-chin sempit disini neee..." Dinding-dinding Otot itu mencengkram jarinya. Dia hanya bergerak keluar masuk Karena tadi hanya baca sekilas juga. Seingat dia , tadi ada yang namanya g-spot. Seharusnya di dalam sini kan?

"Ah-!" Secara tidak sengaja Akashi mengeluarkan suara Erotis dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan suara seperti itu saat jari Murasakibara menyentuh sesuatu di dalam.

"Ah, disini ya..." Entah mengapa Murasakibara tersenyum bangga karena akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Disentuhnya lagi berkali-kali sampai membuat Akashi lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara mendesah yang tertahan.

Murasakibara mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dengan senyuman puas. Di sisi lain Akashi sudah terlihat lebih rilexs dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemas. Mungkin efek dari sentuhan tadi? Ditambah lagi dia sendiri pun sudah mulai keras dibawah sana. Tapi, entah mengapa dia ingin bagian sana disentuh lagi...

"Tidak perlu pakai apa itu yang Aka-chin akan pasangkan." Dibaliknya tubuh Akashi yang sudah terlihat /sangat/ menggoda iman. Wajah memerah dengan mulut terbuka. Saliva mengalir pada bibir pinggir bibirnya. Wah, semakin terbangun lah sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Aka-chin sangat menggodaaaa..." Keluhnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Akashi seraya memeluknya. Tidak lupa juga mencium pinggir bibirnya. Akashi hanya menghela nafas. Rencananya tadi dia yang ingin menyerang kenapa aekarang dia yang diserang.

"Sudahlah Atsushi." Batuk. "Lanjutkan saja. Aku tahu kau sudah sangat keras dibawah sana." Well, milik Murasakibara Dari tadi menusuk-nusuk paha Akashi.

Murasakibara hanya menelan ludah Dan mengangkat badannya. Dia memposisikan miliknya di depan entrance Akashi. Perlahan didorong masuk ke tempat sempit itu. Akashi memegang erat bantal di belakangnya karena cukup sakit juga. Sedangkan Murasakibara merasa miliknya bisa lepas karena dijepit seketat ini. Ah, sial...

"Atsushi pelan-pelan." Perintah Akashi saat dia merasa pergerakan masuknya semakin cepat. Rasanya penuh sekali di dalam dirinya. Apakah Sudah masuk semua?

"Gomenne... Ini masih setengahnya."

Ah, rasanya sangat...entahlah apa yang harus Akashi lakukan atau katakan. Tapi, daripada dia sakit secara perlahan, lebih baik...

"Atsushi." Panggilnya. "Langsung tembak."

"Eeeh...? Apa tidak apa-apa, Aka-chin?"

"Daijobu. Cepatlah..." Akashi sendiri mengambil bantal untuk menjadi pelampiasan nanti. Merasa yakin dan tidak yakin, Murasakibara harus melakukan perintah Akashi yang absolute.

JLEB

"!"

Sakit. Akashi bisa merasakan sakit yang berlipat akibat dari penerobosan masuk paksa itu. Bantal di pelukannya sudah dia gigit dan air mata keluar. Tapi, Murasakibara langsung menghantam G-spot yang tadi sudah dipegang oleh jarinya sebelumnya. Di lain sisi, Murasakibara juga merasa sempit. Dilihatnya miliknya yang sudah tertanam dengan sempurna disana.

"Sudah masuk semua, Aka-chin-"

SPURT

tanpa disangka, Akashi cum dan mengotori perut mereka berdua.

"Aka-chin..." Tangannya menyentuh cairan putih itu untuk menjilatnya. Huek, tidak enak. Tapi, dia masih tetap menjilati jarinya. Rasanya ingin membungkuk untuk menjilati perutnya tapi apa daya tinggi tidak membantu. Tangannya meraih tangan Akashi Dan mentautkan jari mereka.

"Atsushi..." Akashi menggenggam tangan Murasakibara erat-erat. "Ii yo. Kau boleh bergerak sekarang."

Mendapat respon positive dari Akashi, dia langsung bergerak pelan-ralat-sangat pelan. Akashi pasti kesakitan, dan Murasakibara sendiri pun susah untuk bergerak karena sempit. Padahal ingin sekali dia bergerak cepat untuk menghantam bagian situ.

"Ah.. " akashi menahan suaranya. Masih belum mau membiarkan kekasihnya untuk mendengar suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aka-chin... Keluarkan saja suaramu..." Pinta Murasakibara karena suara yang tertahan itu menarik rasa penasarannya. Seperti apa suaranya kalau terdengar lebih jelas Dan lantang?

Akashi menolak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya membungkam mulutnya rapat sehingga membuat Murasakibara sedikit jengkel. Tanpa disadari dia bergerak lebih cepat Dan membuat Akashi mendesah lebih keras. Itu membuat Murasabara semakin gencar dan malah menambah kecepatan secara signifikan.

"A-atsushi-aah-" Akashi terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya karena tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Benturan tubuh mereka cukup keras sehingga membuat Akashi kesulitan untuk menahan posisinya. Bahkan menutup mulut agak susah. Melihat begini Murasakibara sangat senang. Suara Akashi sangat terdengar indah di telinganya disaat menghantam g-spot Akashi. Akashi yang terlihat sangat menggoda dan defenseless ini, Murasakibara tidak akan pernah mau membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Atsushi-!" Akashi berteriak (+mendesah) nama sang kekasih. Akashi ingin Murasakibara untuk bergerak lebih pelan, tetapi sepertinya Murasakibara tidak menghiraukannya dan terus bergerak liar. "At...sushi..."

Akashi menyerah dan membiarkannya saja. Besok pagi baru akan dia urus. Untuk sekarang, nikmati saja walaupun sakit. Toh kalau dirasa, sepertinya Murasakibara juga akan keluar.

"Haaaah...haaaah..."

"S-sebentar lagi-"

Sekali, ah tidak, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Akashi cumming saat mereka masih berhubungan. Entah sudah berapa menit Murasakibara masih belum cumming juga. Tidak disangka selain basket, dia juga bisa tahan lama dalam soal beginian. Akashi sudah mulai lelah.

"Aka-chin..." Panggil Murasakibara. Akhirnya dia merasa akan keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"K...keluarkan...hnnn..." Akashi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang Kekasih. Murasakibara sendiri mengangkat Akashi dan mendudukannya pada pangkuannya. Tak lama (akhirnya) Murasakibara mengeluarkannya juga, banyak.

"Aka-chinnn..." Dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh mungil Akashi dengan wajah yang kelelahan.

"H-haaaa..." Menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "Osukare, Atsushi..." lalu dia mengelus kepala Murasakibara. Karena lelah juga, tak lama Akashi pingsan pada pelukan Murasakibara.

"E-eh Aka-chinn?" Dengan cekatan ditangkapnya tubuh Akashi dan langsung dibaringkan di kasur, yang otomatis membuat milik Murasakibara terlepas dari tubuh Akashi. Sperma Murasakibara mengalir keluar secara perlahan dan itu membuatnya tergoda. Cepat-cepat ditutup dengan selimut tubuh mereka berdua agar dia tidak bisa melihat itu lagi.

"Jaa... Selamat malam, Aka-chin." Memberikan kecupan ringan sebelum menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya dan tertidur.

Next day...

"Heeeee? Akashicchi libur latihan ssu?" Ucap Kise kaget. Tumben pria berambut merah itu tidak latihan!

"Ada beberapa Alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa ikut, Ryouta. Dan itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Akashi datar dan dingin. Akashi hanya duduk di kursi. Murasakibara menghentikan permainan basketnya dan berlari menuju Akashi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aka-chin..." Panggilnya seraya berlutut di depannya. "Masih sakit?"

Akashi tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil kantung plastik di sebelahnya. "Berikan saja ini pada ryouta."

"Eeeeh... Baiklah..." Murasakibara mengambil bungkusannya dan memberikannya pada Kise. Ada secarik kertas di atasnya.

 _'Ini untuk kalian Daiki Dan Ryouta. Atsushi tidak dapat menggunakannya.'_

"Apa ini ssu-"

Dan Kise langsung berlari ke ruang loker setelah melihat isinya.

* * *

 **Hallo, ada yang ingat saya? Pasti nggak lah, siapa saya(?)**

 **Setelah mengambil haitus yang teramat lama, saya yang biasanya nangkel di fandom YunJae dan Final Fantasy melakukan comeback di fandom KuroBas dengan epicnya(?)**

 **Kepada para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, Nao ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Nao sangat senang! \\(^0^)/**

 **Apalagi yang mengenal Nao, nanti Nao kasih kecupan penuh cinta dari Nebuya dan Mibuchi~**

 **Repiu pliss?**


End file.
